drunken karaoke night
by deiyasha
Summary: the akatsuki sing stupid songs while drunk crack fic both
1. Chapter 1

random announcer: yo wazzup and how are you were all drunk so lots o' songs are popp'n up

sooooo here is itachi singing funny farm enjoy

Remember when you ran away and i got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go berserk...well. You left me anyhow and the days got worse and worse and now you see iv'e go completely out of my mind...and...they're coming to take me away ha haaa!!! they're coming to take me away ho ho, he he, ha haaa!!! to the funny farm. Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in they're clean white coats and they're coming to take me away ha haaa!!!

You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, youi laughed when i told you that losing you would make me flip my lid...right??? I know you laughed I heard you laugh, you laughed and laughed and laughed and then you left, but now you know i'm utterly mad...and...

They're coming to take me away ha haaa!!! They're coming to take me away ho ho, he he, ha haaa!!! To the happy home. with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle they're thumbs and toes and they're coming to take me away ha haaa!!!

I cooked you're food i cleaned your house and this is how you thank me for all my kind and unselfish deeds...huh??? Well you just wait they'll find you yet and when they do they'll put you in the ASPCA you mangy mutt!!! and...

They're coming to take me away ha haaa!!! They're coming to take me away he he, ho ho, ha haaa!!! To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in there clean white coats they're coming to take me away ha haaa!!! To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle they're thumbs and toes and they're coming to take me away ha haaa!!! (he fades because he gets knocked out and dragged off stage).

i wrote this so that we can enjoy the drunkards singing read next chapter in which i am writing now

peace out 


	2. Chapter 2

random announcer: now that itachi is in the fixer upper room Tobi is next he is so drunk

he probably going there next any way he is singing the happy song

I'm really special because there's only one of me .

look at this smile I'm so dang happy the people are jealous of me . when I'm sad and lonely i like

to sing this song. it cheers me up and shows me i wont be sad for long. I'm so happy i can barely

a breath puppy dogs sugar frogs nd kittens baby teeth. watch out all you mothers i'm happy its hard

core happy I'm happy as a coupon for a $20 hooch.

I'm really happy sugar coated me happy good anger bad thats my philosophy .

I cant do this man I'm not happy

random announcer???

I'm really special because there's only one of me.

look at this smile the people are jealous of me. these are my love handles and this is my spout but if

you tip me over then mama says knock you out I'm special I'm happy I'm gonna heave welcome to my

happy world now get your stuff and leave I'm happy I'm good I'm I'm I'm out of here .

that was Tobi next is you guess at the end of this story i will have a poll vote who your favorite is.

but not now i still have more peace .


	3. Chapter 3

Random announcer: now for something not so..um...Drunk? Deidara singing changes .

D: I feel unhappy .

I am so sad.

I lost the best friend

That I ever had.

All of a sudden a bright light fills the room and a second voice is heard that sounds strangely like Sasori.

SG: He is my buddy

I love him so.

But it's to late now

I've let him go

D:Sasori danna?(not singing)

Both:We're going through changes.

We're going through changes.

D:We've shared the years

We've shared each day

I love you danna

But i found my way

SG:You know the world

Is an evil place

My buddy's grown now

He's found his way.

Now Sasori was seen clearly glowing in a white robe and wings.

Both:We're going through changes

We're going through changes

D:It took so long

To realize

I can still hear

His last goodbyes

SG:Now all my days

Are filled with fears.

Wish I could go back

And change the years.

Both:We're going through changes

We're going through changes

We're going through...changes...

Changes

Changes

Changes


	4. Chapter 4

Random announcer: Okay that was freaky and sad at the same time. But for all the people who want more humor Zetsu is going to sing Strawberry fields. (Oh no)

Let me take you down

Cos I'm going to strawberry fields

Nothing is real

And nothing to get hung about

Strawberry fields forever

Living is easy with eyes closed

Misunderstanding all you see

It's getting hard to be someone

But it all works out

It doesn't matter much to me

Let me take you down

Cos I'm going to

Strawberry fields

Nothing is real

And nothing to get hung about

Strawberry fields forever

No one I think is in my tree

I mean it must be high or low

That is you can't know tune in

But it's alright

That is I think it's not to bad

Let me take you down

Cos I'm going to

Strawberry fields

Nothing is real

And nothing to get hung about

Strawberry fields forever

Always no sometimes think it's me

But you know I know when it's a dream

I think I know I mean "yes"

But it's all wrong

That is I think I disagree

let me take you down

Cos I'm going to

Strawberry fields

Nothing is real

And nothing to get hung about

Strawberry fields forever X2


	5. Chapter 5

random announcer: okay well that was weird i guess that proved he was drunk next is Hidan and

Kakuzu (TOGETHER) i say they must be half drunk because they would never sing togetherbut

they are singing burn in hell ... which is so like them

H: Welcome to the abandoned land

Come on in child take my hand

Here there's no work or play

Only one bill to pay

There's just five words to say

As you go down, down, down

Your gonna burn in hell K: Oh burn in hell

H: You can't believe all the things I've done wrong in my life

With out even trying I lived on the edge of a scythe

Well I've played with fire but I don' want to get myself burned

To thine own self be true so I think it's time for a turn Before I burn in hell

K: Oh burn in hell

H: take a good look in your heart

Tell me what do you see

It's black and dark now is that what you want it to be

Its up to you what you do will decide your own fate

Make your choice now for tomorrow may be far to late

And then you burn in hell

K: Here no evil don't you see

See no evil don't you

Lay no evil down on me

H: your gonna burn in hell

K: speak no evil don't you

Think no evil don't you

Play with evil because I'm free..6x


	6. Chapter 6

Random announcer: now the leader Pein and his uhhhhh partner Konan or girlfriend

(snicker) enjoy

P: I am the candy man

Coming from bounty land

I am the candy man

Coming from bounty land

K: I wish that you were my lollipop

Sweet things I will never get enough

If you show me to the sugar tree

Will you give me a soda pop for free

P: Come with me honey

I'm your sweet sugar candy man

Run like the wind fly with me to bounty land

Bite me I'm yours if you're hungry please under stand

This is the end of the sweet sugar candy man

K: Oh my love I know you are my candy man

And oh my love your word is my command

Oh my love I know you are my candy man

And oh my love let us fly to bounty land

K: You are my lollipop suggy suggy top

You are my lollipop suggy suggy top

K: I wish that I were a bubble gum

Chewing on me baby all day long

I will be begging for a sweet delight

Until you say I am yours tonight

P: I am the candy man

Coming from bounty land

I am the candy man

Coming from bounty land

K: Oh my love I know you are my candy man

And oh my love your word is my command

Oh my love I know you are my candy man

And oh my love let us fly to bounty land

K: Oh my love I know you are my candy man

And oh my love your word is my command

Oh my love I know you are my candy man

And oh my love let us fly to bounty land

P: I am the candy man

Coming from bounty land

I am the candy man

Coming from bounty land

K: Oh my love I know you are my candy man

And oh my love your word is my command

Oh my love I know you are my candy man

And oh my love let us fly to bounty land

K: You are my lollipop suggy suggy top

You are my lollipop suggy suggy top


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait. But heres you request legacyofthedawn. Hope you enjoy. Again gomenasai (go look it up if you don't know[stupid)

Random anouncer: Ok now the whole drunkard group is gonna sing the sailor song by Toybox.

Key:

A:all P:pein Ka:kakuzu Ko:konan I:itachi Ki:kisame D:deidara Sg:sasori's ghost Z:zetsu T:tobi H:hidan Ra:random announcer

A:So if we all come together

We know what do

We all come together just to sing

WE LOVE YOU!

And if we all come together

We know what to do

We all come together just for you.

Sg:Racin' all around the seven seas

P:Chasin' all the girls-

Ka:And makin' robberies

Ko:Causin' panic everywher they go

A:Party-hardy on titanic

Ki:Sailing sailing jumping off the railing

D:Drinkin drinkin till the ship is sinkin

Ka:Gamblin stealin

P:Lots of sex-appealin

T:Come lets sing the sailor song

A:So if we all come together

We know what do

We all come together just to sing

WE LOVE YOU!

And if we all come together

We know what to do

We all come together just for you.

Ko:Sailor men you really turn me on (P:...)

Now the guys are gone, come on and lets get it on

Girls like me are really hard to find

So if you go i'll kick you'r $$

Ki:Sailing sailing jumping off the railing

D:Drinkin drinkin till the ship is sinkin

Ka:Gamblin stealin

P:Lots of sex-appealin

T:Come lets sing the sailor song

A:So if we all come together

We know what do

We all come together just to sing

WE LOVE YOU!

And if we all come together

We know what to do

We all come together just for you

H:Now let's fight

Ha, that's not a knife, this is a knife! ( grabs out scythe)

Ra:EEK! (dies)

Ki:Sailing sailing jumping off the railing

D:Drinkin drinkin till the ship is sinkin

Ka:Gamblin stealin

P:Lots of sex-appealin

T:Come lets sing the sailor song

A:So if we all come together

We know what do

We all come together just to sing

WE LOVE YOU!

And if we all come together

We know what to do

We all come together just for you OH YEAH!!!

P:I'm king of the world

Wow this was great!

Yeah baby you can sail my ship!

A:We know what to do

We all come together just for you! YEAH!


End file.
